The Winter Soldier and the Fox Beauty
by Sairahiniel SakuraAeris1497
Summary: "Have you ever risked your life for a complete stranger because you felt some sort of coincidental yet strong connection to them?" Follow the romantic story of the Winter Soldier and a young Russian woman as they battle evil and reach their goals. Story is better than summary, sorry, & rated T for mature themes in future chapters. Pre- Captain America: The Winter Soldier.
1. The Frosty Fox

Chapter 1: The Frosty Fox

Have you ever held a connection with someone, a connection that could neither be broken nor damaged? Have you ever risked your life for a complete stranger because you felt some sort of coincidental yet strong connection to them? Or, have you loved someone so much that you would do anything, even die for them, to keep them out of Harm's way?  
If you answered yes to any of these questions, then you can understand how one particular couple met and how their bond became unbreakable, against all odds and all foes that dared to tear them apart...

It started out as any normal day in a snowy yet cold, sunny day in Moscow, Russia. Technically, this was a very average, typical day for an average young woman, who just happened to be traveling in the woods on this particular day. Her eyes were amber, almost golden, her skin was smooth, clean, and fair but never freckled, her features were innocent yet strong and beautifully defined for a woman in her prime, and her long hair was copper-red, wavy, and it almost reached down to the small of her back but was now neatly braided to form a bun. She wore a simple, long-sleeved pink dress (similar to Arrietty from the Studio Ghibli film), dark leggings, black combat boots, gray wool socks, dark gloves, a dark red faux fur jacket, a gray crochet scarf, & a circular locket around her neck. By her side, keeping vigil, was a small red fox with red fur and black, beady eyes.

Everything seemed like it was the norm to the beautiful young woman until her fox saw something floating in the icy river near its path. The fox gave a small cry to alert the woman as it tilted its head towards the object before it took off running. The girl clutched her jacket and scarf closer to her fair, petite body before she followed after her companion. Once she reached the river's edge, she noticed something that had sunk to the bottom of the water. It looked like a handsome young man, but the woman couldn't tell. The woman stripped off her scarf and jacket before she instructed her fox to 'stay back' before she leaped into the icy water.

The water felt like a million, white-hot needles as they pricked the woman's delicate skin, but she pressed on and as soon as she got up close to the object, or young man, she tried to help him get to shore. She yanked on him as hard as she could, trying not to lose her breath, but she noticed that he had a metal or bionic arm. Mustering as much strength and courage as well as determination not to let the man drown as she could, the woman was able to get herself and the man to shore before either one or both of them died of hypothermia or drowning. The event happened so quickly, it seemed like no time had passed at all since the woman jumped into the water, but this scenario wasn't over yet. The woman still had to revive the man or take him to a doctor with advanced medical knowledge. The woman first stopped to catch her breath and gain some focus before she started performing CPR on the man, pumping hard on his chest 30 times and giving him 2 mouth-to-mouth breaths before repeating the cycle five times or more until he woke up. After what seemed like two or three minutes, the CPR worked as the man spring awake and hacked up all the water that was built up in his lungs and throat.

The woman stepped back to give the man some air as he tried to breathe normally before she attempted to converse with him. The man regained his composure and his breath before the woman questioned in a slight Russian accent, "Sir, are you all right? Do you need some help?"

The man snapped his head and death-glared the woman like a hungry predator with a eerie snarl before he pounced on her and grabbed her roughly around the neck as he screamed to her in Russian first, then in a strange accent, "Who are you and who do you work for?"

The girl tried to remove the man's hand as she strangled out, "...W-What do you...mean?!"

"Are you deaf?! I said, who are you and who do you work for?"

The girl's answer about who she was was inaudible because the man was slightly strangling her to death and she couldn't breathe to have enough voice to answer, but the second part to the question was easy to hear, even while she was being choked, "I...work for no...one."

"LIAR! You are a spy sent to capture or kill me!...You try my patience, woman! Who do you work for?!"

The woman started to lose consciousness as her fox growled at the stranger who snarled at the red-furred creature, "Shut your mouth, vermin, or I'll put a bullet in you!" The man snarled murderously at the young woman before he realized that he was really choking her to death. Also, noticing that some of her clothes were sprawled out on the snow and that she was soaking wet, the man realized that she was only trying to help him and that she revived him before he drowned. So, with a heavy sigh, he let the girl go as she gasped and coughed loudly for air. The woman's fox snarled and barked at the soaking wet, cold-hearted man as it tried to protect its master before the man exclaimed, "...Oh my God, I didn't...I didn't know that you meant to help me."

The woman's eyes filled with tears as she replied, "Stay away, you sadistic monster!" The woman grabbed her clothes and took off running before the man followed her, shouting, "WAIT! Stop! Come back!"

The woman never stopped until the man pounced on her again and knocked her to the ground. He climbed on top of her as she screamed, not caring who heard her as she shouted, "NO! Get off! Help, somebody help me!"

"I'm not gonna hurt you, you stupid girl! Just listen to me, woman!"

"Get off of me!" The woman screamed as she pounded on the man's chest and tried to reach for a switchblade attached to his belt. Noticing this, the man tried to calm the woman down by pinning her arms over her head, but this was only making the situation worse. Sensing its master's distress, the fox charged at the man and bit his hand, causing him to wince and throw the fox against a tree, knocking the poor creature unconscious, as he shouted in Russian, "Glupyy nechist'! (Stupid Vermin!- according to Google Translator)"

The two struggled until the woman reared up and did a round-house kick, striking the man square in the jaw as the knife she grabbed from his belt sliced skin. The woman took off running again but fell as she dropped the knife and looked down at her leg, which was covered in blood. The gash was too deep and it would make movement difficult unless it got healed up. The man shook his head and regained his focus before he turned to the woman, who was wincing in pain and shedding tears as she gingerly tried to touch her wound with her fingers, which only made her wince and cry more.

The man noticed his knife on the ivory snow and noticed crimson blood coating the metal. That's when he remembered the kick to the face and how the woman accidentally gashed her own outer, upper thigh when she kicked. As gently as possible, he neared closer to the woman as she backed away in fear before he soothed her in the softest voice possible, despite the fact that it went against his 'no-mercy, nonchalant' nature, "I wasn't going to harm you. If only you would have listened to me, then you wouldn't be this way...But, I frightened you, so I understand your reaction..."

The young woman sniffled from the pain, despite the fact that she was one who could handle great deals of pain since she was a child, as the man stared at her, "You're wounded...Let me see your leg." This caused the girl to stare at him in fear as he commanded in an authoritative, harsh tone, "If you don't let me look at it, you'll die of infection! Give me your leg, you stupid girl! Quit being stubborn!" The girl swallowed up all her fear and gave her leg to the man, wincing as she stretched it before he said, "If you jerk your leg, then you'll make it worse. Be more gentle!" The girl nodded and desperately tried not to make direct eye contact with the man as he inspected her bleeding wound.

The woman did manage to get a good look at him and although he was handsome, he seemed very cruel and bloodthirsty. He had shoulder-length, shaggy brown hair, blue eyes that seemed to sparkle when it was framed by his 'brown portrait,' and a black mask covering the nose and lower regions of his face. He was also muscular and well-built, but his personality made him seem evil to the girl...At least at first. Once the girl got to know the man, then he wasn't so bad after all.

Meanwhile, the girl's fox came to and snarled before it charged the man again, causing the girl to grab the fox by the scruff of its scrawny neck as she chastised the creature, "Vixie, step down! He's a friend now!" The fox stopped showing its teeth and laid down next to its master's lap as she petted the creature to give herself solace while the man looked at her wounds, a wound that he caused with his own switchblade because he had been so cold and sadistic. After a couple minutes of inspection, the woman asked, "You are an assassin, right?"

The man looked up as he shook his head, "I prefer the term 'country cleanser,' but if that's what you call people like me, then yes. I'm an assassin."

"You're not gonna kill me after what I just did?"

"My master didn't send me out here to kill you, therefore, I'm not gonna waste my bullets on a naïve, delicate girl like you. You've got nothing to worry about unless you're next on my hit list."

"Oh..." The girl sighed before the man explained, "Your wound's not serious, but it will be if I don't heal it or clean it." The man dug around through the many pockets of his black leather, 'seat-belt' embroidered uniform until he pulled out a silver bottle and undid the cap, explaining to the girl, "This will help stop the bleeding and clean your wounds, but it will sting for a few moments. If you need to bite on something to prevent screaming, I suggest you find it now...And don't try to squirm because I'll be holding your leg down, understand, girl?"

The woman nodded in tears as the man sighed, "Then, get ready for the pain..." He lowered the bottle towards the wound, holding the girl's leg down so tightly that it could form bruises, as he poured some of the liquid onto the gash and applied moderate pressure to it. The girl bit down on her scarf and covered her mouth with her hand as she clutched the skirt of her dress with her free hand. She whimpered and muffled screams of pain as tears streamed down her face, the pain of this wound almost being too much for the girl as the man tried his best to offer her solace, patting her leg as he replied, "It has to be done, so just bear with it for a few more minutes..."

The girl held on and tried to remain strong until the pain subsided and the man applied a guacamole-looking paste to her leg, waiting a moment before asking, "Do you have any gauze to wrap the wound with?"

The woman nodded as she dried her tears and reached into a satchel by her side, pulling out a roll of gauze and handing it to the man as he bandaged up the gash tenderly and returned the gauze to its owner. After putting away his supplies, the man stood up and replied, "Can you walk?"

"I...I don't know, but I can try..." The woman replied as she tried to stand, only to collapse until the man caught her, "You obviously need help...Just hang onto me until you can stand on your own." The woman nodded and dried more of her tears before she allowed the man to help her stand up straight. Once the woman could stand, the man nodded before he nonchalantly thanked her, "Thanks...for saving me back there. Sorry about before..."

The woman was taken aback at this response from such a cold man, a stranger whom she had never met before, but she accepted his gratitude as she smiled, "You're welcome and it was my fault. I kicked you in the face and self-inflicted harm on myself because I thought you were gonna hurt or kill me."

"If my master didn't tell me to hurt or kill you, then I won't until he gives me the orders to do so..."

"Why did you help me, after all I did?"

"You were obviously wounded and you needed my help. You were innocent and foolish, nothing more."

"Well, thanks..." The woman replied as the man began to leave, causing her to call out for him, "I never got your name. I want to properly thank my rescuer."

"I'm the Winter Soldier."

The young woman giggled before she replied, "That's a bit long, ain't it? How about I shorten it to make it easier on me?...Hmm, how about...Winter?"

"Whatever floats your boat..." The Winter Soldier, or Winter, replied as the girl and her fox began to walk off, causing him to call out to her, "It's my turn to ask you something...I gave you my name, but you never gave me yours."

"Well, this companion of mine right here is Rufina, but I call her 'Vixie' for short."

"I didn't ask you what the vermin's name was."

"She's not vermin! Don't you know a red fox when you see one?!"

"Whatever...I asked for **YOUR** name." The man retorted, almost in an irritated tone, as the woman replied, "Why would you want to know? Why do you care?"

"Don't question me! I just want to be sure I know your name just in case we cross paths again, which I doubt we will..."

"...Well, since we just met, I can't give you my real name yet, but I will give you a name that everyone calls me by...I go by 'Anya.'"

"Okay, that'll suffice for now..." The assassin rolled his eyes in annoyance with his back turned to Anya as she called out, "Oh, Winter!"

"...What is it now, Anya?"

"If you ever wanna find me again, remember this rhyme: When you stop to smell the roses and hear a voice in your ear, that's when you'll know that I am truly here...Remember it well because I have a feeling we'll cross paths again. Take care."

"...Right, you too." Winter nodded as he made his way back to headquarters while Anya and Vixie made it back to their own 'headquarters.'

_**I know that this story may be stupid because the Winter Soldier's personality doesn't seem like him, but I wanted to show a more kind side to this assassin that not many get to see, especially when he's out in a mission. This is after the first Captain America and the Avengers and before the second Captain America. Please review, comment, and enjoy. Your feedback really helps and if you have any comments to help make the story better, please let me know, but no flames please. Thank you. :)**_


	2. Crossed Paths of the Soldier & the Fox

Chapter 2: Crossed Paths of the Soldier & the Fox

Anya...That was one thought that wouldn't leave the Winter Soldier's mind, even in stasis in-between missions. For some odd reason, even though 'Winter' could care less for Anya, he couldn't seem to get her out of his head. It was almost as if he were being coaxed into seeing her again, even though he knew his master or his men wouldn't approve and even though Winter tried to fight all ideas of going to see the red-haired girl. Every time he saw her, it was in a dream and she was always more beautiful than when they first met, so no wonder the man couldn't stop thinking about her! He knew he'd have to see her, but he would have to do so carefully unless he wanted to feel the full wrath of his master.

After three days of traveling and crimes of mass murder and great blood-shed, Winter and his men began to head back to the headquarters, but Winter decided to stay behind. He had to, he must, see Anya again. It had been too long, and he felt as though he wanted, no needed, her company. He held back and was left behind when one of his subordinates approached him and replied, "Winter Soldier!"

Winter snapped at his comrade as he huffed, "What?!"

"Umm...Well-"

"'Umm' is not an answer! What the heck do you want?!"

"...You're falling behind, Sir. Is there something wrong?"

"...I can hear something, an intruder I think...I'll check it out."

"I'll go with you-"

"NO!" Winter snapped as the subordinate shut his mouth quickly, holding his breath so he wouldn't anger The Winter Soldier anymore than he already was as Winter calmed down, "Head back to the base with the men and don't follow me or I'll put a bullet in your head. If I'm not back within 24 hours, don't look for me, got it?"

"Y-Y-Yes, Sir."

"Good, now scram!...What are you still doing here?! Shoo!" Winter snarled as he 'swatted' his subordinate away, turning his back to his men as he returned to a calm state and tried to appear as gentle as possible once again, despite the fact that he was toting around a gun and looked a tad bit haggard.

Winter patrolled the snowy woods like a wolf on the hunt as he thought to himself, 'What's that rhyme you told me, Anya? Roses...Voice...You...Think, Winter! Think!...Oh, here I go using the nickname she gave me. Joy..." Winter continued walking until he caught a whiff of a soothing smell in the frigid air, causing him to whisper, "Roses...Now I remember! When you stop to smell the roses and hear a voice in your ear, that's when you'll know that I am truly here..."

Winter followed the sweet scent until he arrived at the lake where the two first met. He smelled the scent, stronger now than ever before, as he smirked, "You can come out now, I know you're here."

"I'm glad you came back. Were you on a mission?"

"Yes..."

"Was it successful?"

"Very...I can't get you out of my head, that's why I came back here."

"I seem to have that effect on people...I missed you."

"Same here...Where are you?"

"Closer than you think." Anya replied as she and Vixie came out from behind a tree, revealing themselves to the Winter Soldier as a gentle gaze and faint smile creeped upon his face from under his mask. Anya was more beautiful than ever to Winter, just as she was in his dreams, as she ran to him. She didn't see him as a monster now but more or less like an acquaintance from days past as she embraced him tightly, causing him to swing her around in the air as he inhaled her rose-scented hair and skin and stroked her silky hair and the smooth skin on her petite body. How he missed her scent and touch as he clutched to her, afraid she's leave him again!

The couple embraced while Vixie nuzzled their legs before the two broke apart. Anya was the first to speak as she replied, "It's been too long, Winter. How are you?"

"I'm fine. And you?"

"Hmm, can't complain...So, how did you get away from your men if you were on a mission?"

"I told them that I heard an intruder and that if they followed me, I'd kill them."

"Why do you have to be so violent?"

"I don't know. Why do you have to be so stubborn?"

"Touché," Anya replied before she shivered from a slight cold chill, even though she was used to the cold, and suggested, "Hey, would you like to go to somewhere warm? My cottage is just down the path and it's really warm."

"Are you sure I'm welcome?"

"Why not, I should like to know? You've been on a long mission and you must be tired and cold."

"If I am, I keep that to myself."

"Stop being such a grouch! Come on, let's go. It's not that far." Anya replied as she tugged Winter towards her cottage, Vixie swerving around behind the couple. It seemed strange, but Anya knew that Winter only acted out of fear when they first met and since then, he knew better. She had given him her complete trust.

Usually, Winter was dragging someone before he shot them but to have the tables turned was a little awkward yet comical for him. He really couldn't remember the last time he truly cared for someone or something other than bloodshed and 'country cleansing,' well, until he met Anya, of course. Technically, he couldn't remember anything except his master finding him so he could become the Winter Soldier. However, Anya made him feel calm, at peace, and she made him feel welcome, almost like he belonged somewhere other than to his master.

After a few minutes of walking, Winter and Anya made it to her cottage, and Winter was amazed at the craftsmanship of the structure. It looked hand-made from scratch by using old techniques and dark wood from the forest. The whole structure looked like something out of a Russian fairy tale, minus the magic. Anya giggled at Winter's expression of awe at her house as she dug through her satchel and pulled out a key to open the door, looking over her shoulder both ways as she unlocked the door. This reaction to opening a door was very perplexing to Winter because it seemed as though Anya feared about getting 'caught' by someone. Winter decided to confront her about it once they got inside.

After Anya opened the door, she let Vixie and Winter inside before she looked outside again and locked her door tightly. Anya stripped off her jacket, gloves, and scarf and placed them on a coat hanger nearby while Vixie curled up in an armchair in the living room and Winter explored the house. As he gazed at the simple furnishings of Anya's house, he noticed many blankets sprawled around, so he stroked the silky fabric as Anya asked, "Like the blankets? It's not much, but it's all I have."

"...Did you make these blankets?"

"No, but my mother did. She was a very good clothing and blanket maker. Made them by hand from scratch...She always told me, 'It's not how much material you put into an item but how much effort you put into it.' One of the best pieces of advice she could've given me as a child; she was right."

Winter listened to Anya's story until he noticed a photograph of a man, woman, and small, red-haired girl, no older than two, and another photograph of an older Anya with an older woman upon the mantelpiece that was hanging over the fireplace. In both photos, everyone was smiling, and this warmed Winter's icy heart a little to see such love, even though he was taught to never show emotion or mercy for both were signs of weakness.

Winter gingerly took one of the photographs off the mantlepiece and gazed at the 'frozen memory' while Anya placed a kettle of water on a stove and let it boil. Once she arrived in the room, she leaned against the armrest of her couch as Winter explained, "I have so many questions to ask you, questions that I need answered."

"I'll be glad to answer them as long as they're not too personal...Which picture is that?"

"Is this you?" Winter questioned as he handed the photograph to Anya, causing her to smile tenderly as she nodded, "Yep, that's me. I was only two in this one...This is a fond memory of my parents and I, but it was many years ago."

"How long ago?"

"At least 20-some years ago."

"Wait, how old are you?!"

"Twenty-three...And you?"

"About the same...So, where are your parents?" Winter asked as Anya stepped past the soldier and placed the photograph back on the mantelpiece, "...They're away on business."

"And you didn't go with them?"

"No, I'm too adventurous and jumpy to sit through a boring lecture or speech...I would get in trouble."

"Oh, I can see why..."

"Yeah-Hey!" Anya replied as she playfully punched Winter in the arm with a laugh, causing Winter to giggle a little too. It had been a while since Winter laughed, no, he never laughed nor showed emotion since becoming the Winter Soldier. However, when he was with Anya, he felt that he could be anything he wanted to be and do anything he wanted to do. However, their visits always brought up new questions that needed to be answered, questions that needed to be answered right now.

After the kettle screamed, Anya filled up two mugs with water and made hot chocolate with cocoa powder from a can before handing one mug to Winter. The couple settled on the couch as Winter thanked Anya for the beverage while she smiled, "You're welcome...Hey, I've never seen your face because of that mask. Why don't you take it off? Careful, that drink is hot. Wouldn't want to burn yourself, right?"

Winter nodded as he took off his mask to reveal a handsome face that matched his handsome body. Anya tried to hide in her feminine blush as Winter turned back to her and asked, "So, let's begin the interrogation..."

"Yes, sir."

"What's your real name?"

"I go by Anya but my real name is Anneliese Rose Jablonsky..."

Winter played that name back in his head over and over again as he thought to himself, 'Anneliese...That's a beautiful name.' He then moved onto the next question as he interrogated the red-head, "When and where were you born?"

"...Moscow, Russia on December 20, 1926. My mother gave birth at our house. She didn't really like hospitals because they made her feel uncomfortable. I can understand why. They're so plain and quiet that you can hear a pin drop."

"I see...You have any skills that I should know about? What about your parents? Who are they? Any other family members that I should know about?"

"I'm a good cook-"

"That 's evident-"

"I can shoot, fight man-to-man-"

"Yep, you can."

"Let me finish, won't you?"

"Yes, Mother..." Winter rolled his eyes as Anneliese scoffed and punched Winter playfully again, "...I'm also a good healer too. Now, to answer your second and third question, I'll say this: My father, I don't know much about him since we were never close, but I know a lot about my mother. She was a very creative woman; I just wish I inherited as much creativity as she had...She used to make the most beautiful clothing and blankets in all of Russia, all hand-made from scratch...That's about all I can tell you..."

"...I have one more question I wanna ask you."

"What is it?"

"...Why do you always look behind you before entering your house? It's almost as if you're afraid of getting caught by someone." Winter replied as Anya looked around, worried that a terrible secret was going to be revealed as Winter questioned the fox vixen, "What's wrong? Is someone after you? If so, I'll kill them before they hurt you."

"I have a question for you: Why do you care about what happens to me now?"

"I thought I really didn't care about you until after I met you. Never judge a book by its cover, as many say..."

"Well, thanks and I feel the same...To tell you the truth, a man is after me and he always sends his men outside to follow me. That's why I stay here in the cottage when my parents are away: They told me that I'll be safe as long as I don't leave the house and keep all the windows and doors locked."

"I think I see now...Well, now I have a new mission, other than the ones Master gives me."

"Does he treat you well? Your master, I mean."

"He saved my life when I was close to death. I fell into an icy river and almost drowned, and I would have had Master not found me and took me into his organization. I had amnesia after my 'accident,' but Master helped me."

"Well, that's nice to know...So, what about you? Who are you really? Where and when were you born?"

"I don't know."

"Stop playing around!" Anya joked as Winter shook his head solemnly, "I'm not playing around. I really can't remember anything before my accident, so I really can't help you. Sorry..."

"No, it's okay. It's not your fault. I was being a real jerk and an idiot...So, you really don't know who you really are?"

"That's right. I don't know..." Winter sighed as Anya put a comforting hand on the assassin's shoulder to offer him solace as she tried to place a mask of hope on her face, "Don't worry, Winter. I'm sure you'll find out who you are; have faith, and your answers will come...It's a little late, maybe you should get back to your master."

"I guess...Thanks for your kindness, Anya. It means a lot in these hard times."

"Anytime, Winter. If you ever need my help, you can always find me in the woods. Remember the rhyme..."

"I will, and if those men go after you again and you need MY help, call my name and I'll come to you. No one will harm you as long as I still breathe."

"Oh, you do care."

"You risked your life to save mine, so in return, I'll do everything to protect yours..."

"Thanks. Take care, Winter."

"You too, Anya...See you later." Winter replied as he hugged Anya one last time, placed his mask back on his beautiful face, and left the simple cottage as Anya smiled and locked her door. Both knew that they'd see each other again, and when they did, their relationship could grow stronger...

_**Please review and enjoy. :)**_


	3. In Sickness & in Health

Chapter 3: In Sickness & in Health

The visits between Winter and Anya had become very frequent over the past few months since meeting at the lake that one day, and the relationship was growing stronger day by day. Every few times before going into stasis treatment, Winter would make some excuse with a threat before going off into the woods to see Anya, whether it was just to talk or find out more about her. In return, Anya would supply him with answers as well as more questions for Winter and more information to learn about Winter. It seemed as though their relationship could strengthen because of their complete trust in each other and on one particular occasion, it did.

Anya was traveling through the woods alone, carrying around a small hand-gun and switchblade (the blade being a special souvenir from Winter's last 'trip') on a belt around her waist. Her hair was down today and she was wearing the same clothing articles she wore when she and a Winter first met; she even had Vixie by her side. She looked absolutely radiant and somewhat innocent today until she heard a sound behind her. She pulled out her gun while Vixie reared up and growled as they both darted their eyes around. As soon as Vixie caught a whiff of something and saw it out of the corner of her eye, giving a snarl, Anya pulled the trigger, producing a loud bang in the canvas of white snow and 'Christmas' trees. Something fell as blood pooled around the collapsed object, a man in dark black clothing with a standard rifle with dark hair and eyes, now dead in the snow. Anya looked at the figure in disgust before she spit on him and took his rifle from him. She held up her hand-gun, ready to attack, as she snapped, "I know you're here and I'm not scared of you bastards! Show me what you got so I can send it right back at you tenfold!"

Four more men appeared from behind some bushes as one of them, possibly their ring leader, replied in Russian first then in English, "Come with us willingly to meet our master or die in the cold, wench!" Anya looked for an opening to escape before she shot at a glacier on a tree that was hanging over the ring leader's head like a chandelier, causing it to impale him in the shoulder and render one if his arms useless for shooting a gun while he shouted, "Poluchit' yeye!(Get her!)"

The hunt for the spicy vixen girl began as the men with rifles chased Anya and her copper red hair and clothes swayed in the frigid, biting air while she sprinted like a vampire from Twilight. Frighteningly loud gunshots were heard from all angles in the frosted forest as blood splattered like red paint being thrown all around a white room and four figures, no make that three now, ran through the woods. Anya ran with every ounce of speed she had as Vixie charged from behind, occasionally taking a chomp out of the men to protect Anya from the barrage of gunshots as they flew like super-sonic raindrops past her petite body.

Anya ran as fast as a fox on the hunt and was well ahead of the men as they pursued her vixen form. Now, Anya had shot down and killed three of the five men that started out in Moscow, and this only made the ring leader livid. Once agitated, the ring leader took a hand-gun from his violent arsenal and fired at Anya as she tried to skid to a stop and turn around to jump to a nearby ledge so the men wouldn't follow her back to her cottage. As she skidded and turned, the bullet that was launched by the ring leader may have missed its mark by not piercing Anya's internal organs, but it did side-swipe her with enough fierce to knock her off the small ledge and into the icy waters below. Vixie followed after her master and as one of the survivors aimed the gun at the water, the ring leader lowered the arm of his subordinate and scoffed, "She'll die in the water. Let's leave her to rot in the ice if Moscow. Master said 'have her dead or alive,' and she chose death, so be it..." The subordinate lowered the gun before he and the ring leader headed back to their base.

Meanwhile, Vixie helped get Anya to shore by dragging Anya by the collar of her clothing with her pearly, razor teeth and doggy-paddling across the 'needle-sharp' waters of Moscow. As soon as Anya was ashore, she caught her breath by coughing up water before securing her knife and gun on her belt and wrapping her clothing more tightly around herself to keep warm. As cold, tired, and shivering as she was, Anya still trekked back to her cottage, making sure she wasn't being followed until she felt a sudden pain in her head. She didn't know what it was but it felt like her equilibrium was out of whack as she swayed like a palm tree during a hurricane. Vixie gazed at Anya in concern until Anya began to clutch her head and collapse, causing Vixie to attempt to catch Anya, which it succeeded, before her head hit the snowy ground. Although this could cushion her, it wouldn't stop the frigid air from hitting her petite body, so Vixie stayed by her master to keep her warm until help, if any at all, arrived.

Winter had just returned from yet a successful mission and was just heading back when Anya came into his mind. He hadn't seen her in a while and desperately wanted to see her, hold her vixen body, again. He had traveled overseas for his latest mission, which took two months instead of the usual three days, and he knew she'd want to hear all the details as well as know he was okay. Once Anya came to mind, someone called him through an earpiece as they said on the other end, "Winter Soldier, this is Commander. Come in, Winter Soldier!"

"This is Winter Soldier. Come in, Commander!"

"You heading back to the base? It's time for your treatment..."

"I was, but I-"

"But, what?! That's not an answer! Don't tell me you're going turncoat on us or else, I'll-"

"You'll shoot me and throw my dead carcass into the river. I know already...Look, I have things to do, Commander."

"What's could possibly more important than this group? After everything I've done for you, you're gonna do this to me!?"

Winter wanted to say Anya, but that would put them both in danger and/or get them both in trouble, and he didn't want to risk that so he came up with yet another excuse, "I know, Master, and I'm grateful to you, but I have something to do...Just give me four days and delay my treatment."

"Two days! Quit stalling!"

"Okay, I'll be blunt yet generous...Three days, no more no less! My final offer...Going once, going twice-"

"Arghh! Fine...Since I'm so 'kind' as you say, I'll give you three days, only three, Winter Soldier, and then that's it!"

"Thanks, Sir."

"Oh, and if you're hiding something from me, I suggest you spill or else I'll gladly take it away from you...Are you lying about the need for three days?"

"...Now, why would I do that, Master?" Winter smirked on his end as his Master huffed before hanging up on his end of the call, "Three days, Winter Soldier! Commander, out!"

Winter gladly hung up, smirking at how easily he tricked his master and colleagues into thinking there were actually 'intruders' when the only intruders were a vixen and her master. He thought more about Anya as he followed her rose scent.

However, his heightened senses gave off the scent of blood mixed with the roses and this caused him to worry. Sure, he had smelled blood before, but it was mixed with Anya's scent, so he began to fear the worst. He reached the lake and saw small droplets of blood upon the ivory, icy blanket, following them in a line as he made his way to the path that he remembered was the way to Anya's house. As soon as he neared closer to the trail, he noticed a fox's head curled up beside a gloved, human hand and thought nothing of it until he recognized the fox to be Vixie. He ran towards Vixie as she smelled and recognized his scent before she dragged him towards an unconscious Anya by clutching his pants with her teeth.

Winter strapped his gun to his back as he quickly knelt beside Anya's sprawled out form and clutched her to his warm, muscular chest, calling out her name as he shook and tapped her lightly, hot tears threatening to spill out of his eyes, even though it was against his nature to show emotion to anyone except Anya, as he shouted, "Anya, what have you done now?...Please wake up! Wake up!"

Anya (also known as Anneliese) only moved her head side-to-side and breathed lightly as her heart beat normally when her hypothermia melted away from being exposed to Winter's warm chest, but she never opened her eyes. Winter feared for her safety and his fear increased tenfold when he saw the blood spilling out of her side. It wasn't big or as bad as a knife gash, but if she lost too much blood, she'd die. As quickly and gently as possible, he grabbed some gauze from her satchel and carefully wrapped her wound until he reached her house. He took out her house key and gave it to Vixie while he picked the Russian dame up bridal-style and carried her back to the house, letting her lean against his supporting shoulders as he opened the door to let Vixie inside first before setting the girl down on the couch gently.

Winter locked Anya's door tightly and slipped the key back into her satchel before deciding how to prevent her from getting sick from the hypothermia and frigid air of winter. 'I just couldn't take off her clothes,' he thought to himself, 'She'll think I did something to her and never trust me again...' That's when an idea hit him! Winter did manage to take off Anya's boots, gloves, jacket, and scarf so he could hang them on her coat hanger. He didn't think that she would mind if the more constricting clothing was off! Winter then placed a pillow underneath Anya's delicate head and grabbed a nearby blanket to tuck her in as he placed her body beside the fire to warm her body up and dry off her soaking clothes, but not before he healed her wound and bandaged it up.

After cleaning up and bandaging the bullet wound, which Winter correctly and intelligently identified as a bullet wound, Winter stroked Anya's delicate face with his un-gloved hand and felt its silky smoothness as he thought to himself, 'Was she hurt by those men that she warned me about? Why didn't you call for me, Anya? I could've saved you...Oh well, if they come back, I'll make sure they suffer for hurting someone as beautiful as you, Anya...' Anya just nuzzled silently against his touch as he stroked her hair and patted her forehead, only to feel it had become very warm as he gasped, "Oh, god! You're burning up!"

As quickly as he could, he filled up a bucket full of cold water and grabbed at least two or three rags before sitting down beside Anya. He dipped a rag into the frigid liquid and rung out the cloth before folding it and placing it upon Anya's forehead, placing his frigid bionic hand upon her forehead as well to ease the young woman's pain and rising fever. Although he was afraid of being seen as weak by showing someone mercy or solace, Winter couldn't bear to see Anya in pain even though he didn't know why he felt this way. Never in his life had he shown anyone kindness since becoming the Winter Soldier, and yet when he saw Anya, a beautiful, innocent young woman, hurt, he just couldn't bear it for some odd reason. Winter continued to watch over Anya, replacing her rags and bandages whenever necessary while he fixed some broth on her stove. Winter poured some water into a pot and boiled the concoction as he cut up some vegetables and raced thoughts around in his feeble mind, 'She won't mind if I use her supplies to make her something to eat...She'll feel unlike herself and may be hungry once she wakes up...Well, I may not be a professional chef, but I can still manage a simple broth.'

After a while, Winter finally finished the broth and placed it near the fire burning in the fireplace while he re-kindled the fire and wetted the cold rag again. Vixie curled up next to Anya's waist, making it easy for Winter to smile under his mask and pet the red creature as he muttered, "Well, Master gave me three days, so I should try to get Anya healed as soon as possible and coax her to stay inside...If I find those cursed men, I'll drag them across the ground by their scrawny necks and throw their carcass bodies in the river to drown!"

As soon as Winter finished voicing his 'concerns' aloud, Anya began to awaken as her amber eyes darted around the house. She rubbed her sleep-covered eyes and felt the cold, wet rag on her head until she saw Winter, causing her to reach for him as she smiled, "Winter! It's so glad to see-ahh!" She winced as the skin of her minor wound stretched to its fullest and her bandages tightened around her, causing Winter to place her down slowly as he rebuked her, "Careful, you reckless girl! You'll make it worse if you try to move...Lay down and rest. If you need help getting up, then I'll help you."

"Okay...Did you save me?"

"I found you passed out on the path. You were only a couple steps away from the front door...If I hadn't have found you, you'd be dead."

"Thank you, Winter..." Anya grinned as she reached out to stroke Winter's face and hair before Winter grasped her hand and suggested, "You must be hungry...How would you like some food?"

"That would be nice." Anya replied as she let go of Winter to allow him to fix her a bowl of the broth. Winter and Anya ate in peace, talking every now and then to avoid awkward silence. Winter told her more about his master and the deal they made that day. Anya was happy to have Winter all to herself for three days, but she knew that he'd go away on another mission before she saw him again. She just prayed that he'd stay out of trouble and come home safely.

The couple ate together until both became full. Winter offered to clean up, but Anya insisted that he just put the dishes in the sink so she could clean them once she was better. Winter did as he was told and sat back down with Anya, watching over the spicy woman until she broke out into a fit of coughs. The motion was causing Anya's body to lurch back and forth, which frightened Winter a little as he steadied her to prevent her bullet wound from getting worse. Winter lowered her down again as he questioned, "Are you all right?"

"...Y-Yeah, I'm fine...Just a cough, that's all." Anya hoarsely rasped as she burst out into another fit of coughs. Winter searched desperately for something, anything, to cure her of her coughs as he went to her kitchen and asked, "You keep medicine in the house?"

"...Yes, in that cabinet over there." Anya pointed weakly as Winter pointed to each cabinet, annoying Anya as she sighed, "Oh, let me up so I can show you where it is-ahh!"

"Stay where you are! I'll get it, Anya," Winter ordered as Anya rolled her eyes like a defiant child and laid back down, causing her to point again and give better directions, "It's the cabinet on the far left."

Winter opened the cabinet and looked at each bottle, finding each multi-colored, glass container labeled as he muttered to himself, "Let's see, she has a cough, sneezing, fever, and any minute now, she'll feel cold...Common cold."

"Look for the blue bottle with the silver cap, then please hand it to me."

Winter found said bottle and grabbed a spoon from a drawer as he poured the ebony molasses onto the said spoon. He then handed Anya some clean water to wash down the terrible medicine after she ingested the syrupy concoction, causing the girl to wince in disgust at the bitter taste. Winter felt bad, he knew what it was like to taste something bitter or go through a painful procedure, but it had to be done if Anya was gonna get any better. After Anya had eaten and taken the medicine, Winter tucked her back under the blankets and smiled under his mask as he stroked her hair and face.

Anya clutched Winter's jaw lovingly until she coughed up a storm and shivered from the cold heavily. Winter found and grabbed a couple more blankets so he could throw them over the girl to keep her warm while she clutched the comforting cotton to her body. Vixie curled up closer to her master to block out the cold while Winter hurried to re-kindle the fire again. Anya clutched her head as her body trembled while she repeated a Russian phrase over and over again in a solemn, innocent whisper, "Mne ochen' zhal'."

Winter finished tending to the fire as he snapped his head to gaze at his new friend, staring at his Anya in concern as he asked, "What did you just say?"

"...Mne ochen' zhal'...Mne ochen' zhal'. (I'm sorry...I'm so sorry.)" Anya replied in a trembling voice that sounded hoarse and broken from coughing. It seemed strange for Anya to be clutching her head, since she just took medicine, but it only took a moment for Winter to realize that a new scent was in the air: Salt. Anya was crying.

Winter didn't know how to react. When someone was in pain or crying, Winter just left them there to sort themselves out or die. However, this was different, Anya was different. Her cries showed deep solemnity and sadness and she felt regret for something so minuet and that wasn't her fault. It was almost as if she were taking the blame for something so innocent as getting sick, and 'those men' had caused her to be this way. Those hunters had hurt her. Winter cursed to himself that he didn't protect her like he promised and that he'd kill those 'Parazity mraz'(vermin scum) if he ever saw Lisa hurt again or if he crossed paths with them.

As gently as possible, Winter neared closer to Anya as he stroked her hair to calm her, "Hey, hey, hey...Anya, why are you crying? What's wrong?"

"Mne ochen' zhal'..."

"Stop saying you're sorry and stop feeling sorry for yourself. You've done nothing wrong."

"I'm sorry...You should be with your master and your comrades. You should be happy, not worried sick taking care of me...I'm so sorry, Winter."

Winter's eyes bulged as he shook his head, "...No, don't ever think that unless I say otherwise. **_YOU_** are my true friend because you care for me not because you have to but because you want to. I **_WANT_** to take care of you, just as you've taken care of me."

"You're not mad at me?"

"No, it's not your fault. It's a fact of life: People get sick, so deal with it and take care of them..."

"This is so unlike you, but I really appreciate it...Thanks."

"You're welcome, but please dry your tears. Tears shouldn't stain a beautiful face like this, and besides, I hate to hear someone crying."

"Aww, you do care."

"Hmm, maybe...It's getting late, so try to get some sleep."

"Will you stay with me?"

"I'll stay for all three days until you're better. I'd stay as long as you're still living and as long as my master stays oblivious to our meetings."

"Thanks..." Anya replied as Winter laid down behind the girl and pulled her onto his chest, stroking her hair as he whispered, "To keep you warm..." Anya got the message as she yawned sweetly and curled herself into Winter for warmth before quickly falling asleep. While Anya laid in his arms dozing, Winter stroked the silky, red hair of the Russian vixen before he readjusted himself and gave into his fatigue, holding onto Anya, his Anya, for dear life as if his life depended upon it. He wanted to keep her warm, keep her safe and sound so that way, he would never break his promise to her again...


	4. The Super Vixen

Chapter 4: The Super Vixen

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the lyrics or the song 'Somewhere Over the Rainbow' by Judy Garland._**

Winter and Anya continued to meet in secret for many months, at least for almost a year. The relationship was like that of Romeo and Juliet, minus the eloping & tragic death scene, because it included two beautiful young people that started a fast friendship turned to love within a matter of hours after meeting for the first time. Under the noses of Winter's master and subordinates, the couple met in secret almost after each mission before Winter went into stasis; To minimize the risk of suspicion, the visits were after every two to three missions. Each time Winter did go to see Anya, he always came up with new excuses every time and he threatened to kill his subordinates if they followed him, so they never questioned his actions.

Whenever Winter and Anya would meet, Winter would stay for a couple hours before heading back to his base for stasis treatment while Anya cooked food for the both of them. Vixie would always watch the couple as a third-party, peanut gallery as she protected them while Winter and Anya cuddled up together for warmth like a newlywed couple camping out in a ski lodge. As time passed on, the love, solace, and empathy between these individuals grew as more of their secrets were revealed, one by one. It seemed as if this relationship could never be broken, even by mortal obstacles.

On one particular meeting, Anya wanted to show Winter a secret that she rarely showed anyone because she had given the assassin her full, complete trust since day one. As always, Winter excused himself from his stasis treatment before he ran off to see Anya again. He missed her soothing rose scent, silky hair of crimson light, and smooth skin as fair as snow; each and every 'hit-man' mission gave him more determination and intuition to succeed so he could stay alive to see her again. Once they were back in her warm home and she had shed off her scarf, jacket, boots, and gloves away, Anya began cooking supper while Winter explored more of the quaint home. After Anya left her cooking for a moment, she spoke with Winter as she innocently asked, "Winter, could you do me a huge favor? I'd like to show you something..."

Winter didn't know how to react to the simple request, but he reluctantly agreed as he nodded, "...Okay, what do you need me to do?"

"Knock over that basket on my kitchen table before you smash it. Then, knock over one if the chairs and rip one of my mother's blankets in half."

"...What will this prove, how destructive I can be?"

"No, I have a secret gift and the only way I can show you is if you do as I ask...Please, Winter, for me." Anya pleaded with her best 'puppy-dog' eyes as Winter rolled his eyes before smiling under his mask, "All right, but don't keep any secrets..."

"Thanks, Winter."

"Don't mention it, Anya..." Winter nodded before he did as he was asked, watching Anya as she requested, "Okay, time for the big reveal...You and Vixie might wanna stand back a little, though." Winter just shrugged as he and Vixie moved back while Anya closed her eyes, almost 'feeling' the aura and power of the room and earth around her before opening her eyes again. All of a sudden, some neutral thread attached to a needle floated over to the torn blanket as the tear was being stitched up back together. Then, the bowl that Winter knocked off the table and smashed put itself back together and placed itself back on the table while the chair floated back up and back in its original spot at the dining table.

While these three tasks were being done, Winter looked on in surprise and awe as he realized that Anya was the one controlling the objects. This was the secret that Anya wanted to show Winter: She was a supernatural of great power. She was a telekinetic, also known as a psychokinetic, which, long story short, was a person who could change, rearrange, and move objects and people with their mind...and Winter didn't know it.

Winter was transfixed on Anya's form as she smiled, causing him to gasp, "How did you do that?"

"What, that? That's amateur compared to what I can really do. You should see me use those powers when I'm angry or under stress."

"What is this gift? Magic?"

"Seems like that, huh?...Well, it's not magic, but it's very amazing. It's a powerful gift...Telekinesis, also known as psychokinesis is the gift that I'm referring to, the ability for the user to move, change, or rearrange objects with their mind."

"So, you have telekinesis?"

"Yes."

"Is it hard to control?"

"No, not really. Once you learn to control your emotions, then your powers follow suit and become easier to control. It just takes a little practice."

"Since when did you have powers?"

"I've had it since I was two, so forever, I guess...Mother always marveled at my gift, even though she was a telekinetic just like me, and she always tried to protect me from people who wanted to use me because of my gift...She feared people would take me to use my gift for their own purposes, but I never did because I was overconfident in my abilities, actually believing that I could handle myself out there even though I was a small, naïve, defenseless child."

"I never knew this about you..."

"You never asked."

"Well, thanks for being honest." Winter smiled as he stroked Anya's hair before the couple returned to the couch to sit down, causing Anya to suddenly think of something as she exclaimed, "You won't tell your master about this, will you? Please don't!"

"Why would I tell him? He knows nothing about us and if he did, he'd kill us both: Me for lying to him and you for suspicion of making me go turn coat."

"Please don't tell anyone. My gift has already gotten me in trouble once, and I don't ever wanna go back there." Anya replied as tears streamed down her face, causing Winter to look at her in shock and concern as he held her against his chest, asking, "Go back to where? Anya, what's going on?...Wait a minute! Is that why those men are hunting you? Anneliese Rose Jablonsky, don't you dare lie to me. Just tell me the truth, is that why those men are hunting you?"

"Yes, it's true..."

"Then, why are you crying? Was it something I said?"

"No, it's a bad memory...I used to work for their master in a Black Ops origination until I learned about the terrible lies he told us. I left because of what he made us do, and I don't wish to go into any detail about it. It still hurts even to this day...He wants me back not because he misses me or cares about me but because he needs my powers to kill people...I don't want to be that murderer anymore, and that's why I run from him daily: to prevent myself from becoming that woman again."

"He won't get you as long as I live, and you won't go back to him, I promise."

"You do?"

"Yes, I won't let that happen...Don't worry, I'll make sure you're safe, even if it kills me."

"Why do you wish to protect me so much? Why would you show me so much kindness in these hard times when people could give a crap about you?"

"I don't know, it...just feels right to help you...You make me feel like I belong, loved, and needed in this world. Never in my life have I felt such warmth and kindness, like that of a fire, until you came along...Truth be told: If I never get my memories back, I'd be okay with it because I would have you with me."

"But, what about your master? If he finds out about us, he'll-"

"He won't do anything to you as long as I'm here, okay?" Winter crooned as Anya nodded, "Okay...Thank you, Winter."

Winter took off his facial mask as he kissed Anya's head, causing the girl to clutch onto Winter more tightly. He nuzzled his face into Anya's red hair, breathing in its rose scent and feeling its silkiness, as the smaller female nuzzled against Winter's chest, soaking up his warmth as she stroked his biceps and clutched to him tightly. Winter, in return, stroked Anya's hair to comfort her before the two leaned into a chaste kiss. The whole scene looked like it came out of a chick flick, but it was still tender nevertheless.

The tender moment lasted for a while as Anya began singing something in Russian as she stroked Winter's biceps in a soothing motion before reaching up to stroke his brown hair. It had some length to it and surprisingly, it was silky to the touch despite the fact that it looked a little unkempt. Anya loved the feel of Winter's hair, so she started to fondle his hair and scalp, causing him to lay down in Anya's lap on the couch and sort of 'hum' in agreement before Anya began braiding the rumpled locks, "Gde-to nad radugoy, put' vysoko. Tam v zemlyu, chto ya slyshal o nekogda v kolybel'noy (Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high. There's a land that I've heard of once in a lullaby.)."

Winter leaned into the caressing hands if Anya as he listened to the sweet lullaby and asked, "What is that song you're singing?"

"Oh, it's something my mother always used to sing to me. It's called 'Somewhere over the Rainbow.' Better than traditional, Russian lullabies that warn or scare children, don't you agree?"

"Yeah...Continue."

"Certainly...Gde-to nad radugoy, nebo sineye. I mechty, chto vy osmelilis' mechtat' deystvitel'no sbyvayutsya. Kogda-nibud' ya khotite na zvezdu, i prosypat'sya, gde oblaka daleko pozadi menya. Gde bedy tayut, kak limon otpadayet nad truboy vershiny, vot gde vy naydete menya. Gde bedy tayut, kak limon otpadayet nad truboy vershiny, vot gde vy naydete menya. Gde-to nad radugoy, siniye ptitsy letayut. Ptitsy letayut nad radugi, pochemu togda, nu pochemu ya ne mogu? ... Yesli schastlivyye malen'kiye siniye ptitsy letayut, za radugoy, pochemu, o, pochemu ya ne mogu? (Somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue. And the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true. Someday I'll wish upon a star, and wake up where the clouds are far behind me. Where troubles melt like lemon drops away above the chimney tops, that's where you'll find me. Somewhere over the rainbow, blue birds fly. Birds fly over the rainbow, why then, oh, why can't I?...If happy little blue birds fly, beyond the rainbow, why oh, why can't I?)"

Once Anya finished singing, she still continued to braid his hair while Winter looked around the room, closing his eyes in our bliss as Anya stroked his head. The motions almost lulled him to sleep until Anya showed Winter the braids that she had put in his hair. He marveled at her skill but kindly requested that she remove the braids before he headed back out, a blush of embarrassment forming on his face as Anya kissed his lips chastely once more. She fondled his hair again before she began undoing her 'masterpiece,' the already wavy, unkempt hair tumbling in ripples as the braids were removed. Once the braids were gone, Winter put his mask back on and prepared to leave but not without thanking Anya for her kindness and wishing her well, kissing and hugging her once more, a tender, sweet excuse to smell her rose scent yet again, before setting off. Before Winter opened the door to leave, Anya called out to him, "Winter, wait!"

Winter walked back to Anya as she lowered his head to her lips, kissing his forehead tenderly as he closed his eyes. They looked at each other with innocent, chaste expressions, but with great love nevertheless, as Anya smiled, "For good luck and safety on your next mission...Just come home safely, okay, Winter?"

"I'll try my best, Anya...Until we meet again, _**YOU**_ try to stay out of trouble. Okay?"

"Okay..." Anya replied before she opened the door and let Winter go back into the cold that both were accustomed to. Anya couldn't believe what she was saying in that pretty head if hers, but she kept saying that she actually loved Winter. It's not that she didn't, she loved him more than she loved herself, but she was afraid that he didn't feel the same. However, those thoughts would not cause her to be rude to him, for she did like his company and him coming to her every so often made her feel less lonely. Only time would tell if the relationship meant anything to the Winter Soldier, only time would tell...


	5. Honeybee

Chapter 5: Honeybee

Anya and Winter had now been seeing each other for a whole year. On one such meeting between Winter and Anya, they were going to celebrate their anniversary by meeting at the lake where Anya saved Winter. Since Winter had proven to his master that he wasn't going turn coat, his master allowed him one week, which would give Winter plenty of time to celebrate his anniversary with Anya.

Before Winter came to visit, Anya went into the city the day before, armed with a gun and the switchblade Winter gave her as a gift, to run errands such as buying food. After buying all of her groceries, she left Vixie outside to stand watch while she went into a pawn shop towards the jewelry section as a haggard woman came to the counter, "Hello, ma'am. May I help you today?"

"Yes, ma'am...I would like to place a picture in my locket."

"Do you have the picture with you?"

"I have the picture and locket right here," Anya replied as she handed the woman a small photograph along with her locket. The photograph was one she had taken of Winter when his mask was off, and he looked very sexy yet mysterious in the picture. The woman looked at the locket and picture lovingly before she asked, "Special friend or occasion?"

"Yes, it's my boyfriend and I's anniversary tomorrow. He's coming home today and I wanted to surprise him with his picture in my necklace." Anya replied before she thought to herself, 'Wait, boyfriend?! Where did that come from? I don't even know if he loves me too.'

"Oh, congratulations!"

"Thank you? How much will it cost?"

"Well, considering the picture's size and the material needed to keep it in the locket, I would say 15 rubles." The woman replied before she went into a room to place the photo into the locket. Anya waited at the desk for a few moments until the lady came back with the locket. Anya examined it to make sure it was satisfactory, smiling because it was perfect, before paying the woman the money due. The woman counted the money before replying, "Ma'am, you forgot your change."

"Keep it, you need it more than I do. These are hard times and you need all that you can get."

"But, it's too much rubles for a simple job. Please take it."

"I won't take no for an answer. It's 30 rubles...Please, just take it."

The haggard woman came around the counter and hugged Anya as she cried, "Oh, thank you, child. Bless you."

"You're welcome, ma'am..." Anya replied before the woman asked, "Wait, I recognize your locket!...Are you The Fox Beauty, also known as Anneliese Jablonsky, daughter of Aleksandra Jablonsky?"

"Are you a spy, because if so, I'll take my wrath out on you?"

"No, but are you her?"

"Yes, why?"

"Your mother was a kind woman to me when I was down on my luck, raising four children at one time...She kept something safe in my shop and meant to give it to you before you left home." The woman replied as she produced a ring from a box under her counter. The ring was bronze and gold-banded with diamonds surrounding a blue zircon oval to create a flower. Anya looked at the ring in awe as she replied, "Mom's ring...She always planned to give it to me when I found love."

"And now it's yours since you did find love. I hope you and your boyfriend have a long, happy life together."

"Thank you, ma'am, and take care." Anya replied as she exited the pawn shop and met her fox companion, Vixie, outside as the two comrades made their way back to the cottage before they met Winter in the woods the next day.

On the day of the anniversary, Anya wore her hair the same exact way it was when she and Winter first met and wore the exact same clothes she wore when they met so the meeting would be more sentimental. Anya hid behind a tree in the cold, winter wonderland as she heard Winter's familiar footsteps hitting the snow, creating tracks in the process as he replied, "I'm here, Anya. You can come out now."

"Hello, Winter, miss me?" Anya replied as she came out from behind the tree, running to hug Winter like a little girl hugging her army-man father when he came home from the war while Winter hugged Anya back. He inhaled her rose scent as he answered, "I missed you so much, Lisa. I finally have you all to myself...for a whole week."

"I'm so happy because I'll have you all to myself...for a week during our anniversary. Welcome home, Winter."

"Good to be home, Lisa."

"Say, how about we go back to the house before it gets too dark?"

"I like that idea..." Winter replied as he nuzzled Anya's neck. The two walked hand-in-hand back to the cottage as Anya unlocked the door and let everyone inside. She shed off her scarf, jacket, boots, and gloves before Winter took off his mask and boots. Anya looked around the house before she replied, "Well, since you're staying for a week, I'll go prepare a room for you."

"Oh, you don't have to-"

"I want to...I thought you'd leave after a few hours, but I'm happy you're here for a week...I'll be right back." Winter nodded as Anya smiled back and headed upstairs, causing Vixie to curl up on the armrest of the couch while Winter looked around the house.

Winter stopped at the mantelpiece again and stared at the photographs again as he noticed pictures of his beautiful Anya at different ages doing different poses as she smiled sweetly at the camera. From her expressions in the pictures, Winter could tell that she was photogenic and loved to be in front of the camera, just like her mother. He smiled as he stared at her beautiful form until he saw the two photographs that he saw when they first met. He had already seen the family picture of Anya and her parents, so he moved on to the picture of Anya and her mother. Anya was now wearing a locket that was once worn by her mother in a previous photograph and she and her mother were hugging, cheek-to-cheek, as they both smiled at the camera. He stared at the photo in awe, holding the frame tenderly, until he noticed black cursive writing upon the corner of the photo that read, 'Honeybee & Mother Grizzly.'

Winter stared at the photo until Anya came back down the stairs, wearing a sexy, pink lingerie baby doll dress underneath a hooded, black jacket. Her locket was around her neck, her long red hair was down and wavy towards the ends, and a gentle, chaste smile was upon her face as she looked at Winter. The beautiful sight made Winter hard, even though he probably didn't know what that meant being an assassin and all, as he stared at Anya before she replied, "Your room is ready whenever you are. I can fix us dinner while I'm up."

"Thank you..."

"What's that you have there? Is that another photograph?" Anya asked as Winter showed it to her, causing her to smile tenderly again as she explained, "That's my mother, Aleksandra, and I...This was taken before I joined the Black Ops and met Nat. She gave me her necklace before I left and since then, I've never taken it off."

"So this locket you wear, it used to belong to her? May I see it?" Winter asked as Anya leaned in closer, showing off her necklace (and her breasts unintentionally) as Winter opened the jewelry gingerly. He stared at the pictures inside, one of them being the one in the frame that Anya was currently explaining about, before he noticed his own picture inside. He stared at the pictures before he let Anya stand up straight as she continued with her explanation, "That's my surprise to you: Your picture in my necklace so that a piece of you will always be with me even when I'm away..."

"Who's Mother Grizzly? Your mother?" Winter questioned as Anya giggled, "That is a very interesting story, if you're willing to hear it...Once when I was a child, the other children bullied me for being a telekinetic and actually meant me physical harm. My mother saw it and defended me, and those kids never touched me again. They ran off yelping like whining puppies with their tails in-between their legs while Mother comforted me...I joked about her temper when I was hurt being like that of a mother bear attacking with all her wrath if her cubs were hurt. Then, I came up with the nickname of 'Mother Grizzly' to match her protective nature..."

"That's cute...And 'Honeybee,' is that you?"

"Yeah...Mother called me that since I was two. She always said that I was a hard-working, sweet girl who helped everyone who needed my help, but if and when I was angry, I had a nasty temper and sting as she put it."

"Hmm, interesting..." Winter replied before the two kissed and Anya went to the kitchen to cook dinner. Winter helped Anya cook, since (in his fragile mind) he thought it would be rude for a guest not to offer any assistance, which caused her to see the Russian assassin in a new light as she kissed him chastely on the lips as a way to thank him for his help. Winter stared at Anya with a passion, almost lovingly with a manly lust, until her voice alerting him to dinner being ready broke him out of his fictitious thoughts. The couple ate in peace as they talked and exchanged loving gazes before they left the dirty dishes in the sink and sat down on the couch. The couple cuddled and nuzzled into each other for warmth as they stared at the fire's light, the flames dancing in the fireplace, as the couple leaned against one another. After hours of cuddling together, Anya headed into her own bedroom while Winter departed to his bedroom but not before sharing a chaste kiss with Anya as they both closed their bedroom doors simultaneously.

At some point in the night, Anya felt a sudden urge to wake up as she snapped awake, rubbing her arm only to find sweat gleaming against her 'Snow White' skin as she put her jacket on and walked to the living room. Vixie was still curled up on the armrest as Anya stared at the mantelpiece until a voice startled her, "Can't sleep much?"

Anya turned only to see Winter sitting, almost in a sexy position, on her couch as she nodded, "Yeah, but it's really nothing...What about you? Can't sleep either?"

"Yep, but it's not anything serious either...Care to talk to me about it?"

"No, it's fine."

"Sure?"

"Yeah...We should get back to bed."

"Yep..." Winter replied as the couple walked back up the stairs not before Winter followed Anya into her bedroom and got under the covers with her after she dragged him into the room by his arm. Winter could tell that Anya was afraid of something but wouldn't say why just because of the way she grabbed his arm with innocent, pleading eyes. Winter didn't know what it was, but he would find out what frightened her so very soon. However, these irking thoughts left Winter as he held Anya in his arms under the covers, kissing her and hugging her to him for warmth as the couple both fell asleep...

**_Please review & enjoy!_**


	6. Scars of the Black Ops

Chapter 6: Scars of the Black Ops

_**Disclaimer: I don't own 'God Help the Outcasts' from Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame.**_

The relationship between Winter and Anya was going according to plan as the compassion and sympathetic love increased in that full week. No fights broke out since meeting that year ago, but one event would change the course of the relationship forever, and this event could either make them or break them...

Vixie trailed behind Winter's bare feet as he walked around the house, exploring more of the quaint abode while the faint sound of a shower running was heard in Winter's perceptive ears. The sound of Anya's beautiful (but not perfect) singing intensified as the water rained down on her while Winter smiled and listened to her song. She sang in English this time as the notes of the song's chorus danced in the warm air of the cottage,

"God help the outcasts, hungry from birth.  
Show them the mercy they don't find on Earth.  
God help my people, they look to you still.  
God help the outcasts or nobody will."

Winter listened to Anya as she finished her song, with sharp ears, while he looked at Anya's photographs some more. He loved to see her pearly smile and crimson curls framing her heart-shaped face as he thought to himself, 'She loves the camera and it loves her back since it makes her look so beautiful...She's the most beautiful creature in all the world, no the universe...Never in my life have I loved anyone as much as I love her. The question is: Does she love me the same way I love her?' All these thoughts raced in Winter's head as he heard the water cut off and heard Anya's quiet, cat-like footsteps on the hardwood floor above his head. The smell of roses was in the air, emitting off her red hair and skin, so it soothed Winter to the core as he inhaled the flower scent, Anya's signature smell.

Anya was upstairs, sitting on her bed after she had dried off her entire body, even her hair, after showering. Her damp hair and skin smelled like a rose garden from the scented soap she used. Anya helped in the process of her scent as she pulled out a bottle of rose-scented lotion from the drawer of her bedside table as she lathered it all around her body, massaging and caressing the different parts of her delicate 'Snow White' complexion. The lotion made her skin very smooth but it also gave off her trademark scent, the one that Winter favored as he put it bluntly. Anya smiled as she thought of Winter and rubbed her skin with the lotion. She kept the bedroom door unlocked, for she didn't fear the Russian assassin, and only had her lingerie nightdress and matching lace panties covering her lower, intimate regions as she applied lotion to her good-sized breasts, neck, shoulders, and arms.

Winter decided to go upstairs to check on Anya but like some gentleman, he forgot to knock. When you've been allowed to come and go freely in someone else's house and can go in a room without asking or knocking, you forget all morals from when you were little. This happened to Winter as he just strutted through the door while Anya was rubbing the lotion into her skin, causing her to gasp and whirl around as she covered up her breasts while Winter covered his eyes and turned away, apologizing, as Anya turned in the other direction, embarrassed. But it was too late! Winter had already seen everything, including a deep wound across Anya's back, uncovered by her pinned-up, damp crimson curls.

Winter turned around sharply as Anya pulled one of her mother's blankets from the bottom of the mattress to wrap them around her breasts while Winter questioned, "What did you do to your back?"

Anya looked before shaking her head, "It's nothing you need to see, Winter."

"No, I think I needed to see that."

"Please, go back downstairs."

"Who did this to you?"

"No one, I swear."

"Don't you dare lie to my face, Anneliese! Who did this to you? Tell me who it is so I can take the pleasure of making them suffer."

"Winter, please!" Anya replied as she tried to go back in her bathroom, but Winter ran in front of her and locked the door from the outside. Then, Anya tried to leave the bedroom, but Winter locked that door too. Anya tried to get away, but Winter soon grabbed her arm and pulled back the blanket to reveal a gruesome scar upon Anya's swan-like back. Anya just let him look at her hideous disfigurement as tears streamed down her porcelain face, unknowingly, his own face. To some, scars are proof of being a survivor and a fighter, a symbol of change and hope, but to others, scars are ugly and symbols of bad luck. The scar was a mark that made three, uneven, red-skinned claw scratches starting from her right shoulder down to her waist, the right side of her neck down to the waist, and finally from the small if her back down to her waist. The markings were as big as a tiger's scratch and it looked like the Wolverine himself had taken a good hacking at the Russian girl.

Winter looked upon the markings on her back, trying his best to hold in tears, as he stared at the marking and the tear-stained face of his love, Anya. Winter sat on the bed with Anya as she clutched the blanket tighter to her fragile body and cried into one of her hands. Unable to bear seeing his 'lover' crying, Winter pulled her into his chest as she buried her head into his chest, weeping and clutching to the assassin's biceps and chest; Winter didn't care if Anya was half-naked from the neck down to her breasts and neither did she. They just wanted to hold each other and never let go because they longed for the other when one was gone or away. Winter shushed his sweet 'fox' as he stroked his callused hands through her silky hair and kissed her chastely upon the forehead, rocking her back-and-forth and soothing her with comforting words.

Winter was never one for love or compassion and was a man of action and violence. He loved, no craved, blood and death. But seeing Anya made him have such compassion and love, and seeing her in any kind of pain would make him wanna lock himself in a room and weep until he cried himself to sleep. Anya was a damaged, good-natured bird who meant nobody harm and yet she had internal and external wounds filled with solemnity and great suffering. Words couldn't even describe how they felt about each other.

After a few minutes of crying, Anya finally calmed down as she replied, "It happened when I left the Black Ops. My master and I fought when I threatened to leave...and he sent many of his minions towards me. As I took each one out, I didn't notice one behind me as I ran for the door. He had a claw mechanism attached to his hand..."

"You mean 'The Wolverine? Did he hurt you?"

"No, it was just a mechanism used for man-to-man combat, not a genetic mutation..."

"What happened?"

"...He scratched me across the back, hacking through my Black Ops uniform all the way down to the epidermis of my skin and reaching my dermis. It hurt so badly as I hit the floor and landed in my own blood..."

Winter winced at the mental image based on the descriptions of the accident, trying his best not to cry again and keep his composure, before he asked, "Did you show your sister or your mother?"

"No, I had to get myself outta there as quickly as possible, so I took off running. One of the minions pitied me and killed the man that scratched me but our master shot him."

"Could you heal it?"

"I went to a doctor in Moscow before meeting up with my mother later that night, but he couldn't do anything for it. The wound was too deep."

"I'm sorry...Does it hurt still?"

Anya shook her head as she answered, "No, it doesn't hurt, but if it's scratched again, it'll hurt ten times worse."

"You are such a sweet woman, so I'm trying to wrap my head around why someone so sadistic and bloodthirsty would do this to you."

"I got what I deserved."

"Don't say that!"

"It's true, my ugly actions gave me an ugly scar. It's hideous!"

"Anya, look at me...Don't roll your eyes, look at me, Anneliese," Winter replied as he grasped Anya's cheek gingerly before explaining, "Scars are nothing to be ashamed of, I should know."

"I find that hard to believe since you're so tough! You probably don't have a scratch on you." Anya scoffed as Winter took off his shirt and showed several scratches on the back of his neck and right shoulder as well as hideous veins protruding out from where his amputated, now bionic, arm was. Anya touched the freezing metal with empathy and looked at the scratches along his neck as tears filled her eyes, "How did this-Why?"

"You think you're the only one with a bad master? You think you're the only one with battle scars? Your story and mine are the same because we have similar tales about our masters."

"But you said he treated you right."

"Only if me and the others don't get suspected of going turn coat...Otherwise, we get shot down like sitting ducks."

"Oh, Winter." Anya replied as more tears streamed down her face, coating her fair complexion in a shimmering cascade of water as Winter dried her tears with his lips and his hands. This small action told her not to fret for him as Anya nuzzled into the touch of his callused yet gentle hands while Winter kissed her lips chastely, causing the girl to tangle her fingers into Winter's soft brown hair. Winter wrapped his arms around the girl before he asked her to turn around, kissing her shoulder as he did so. Anya did as she was asked as she turned around, giving Winter a good view of her mangled scar as he butterfly-kissed her shoulders and the already healed wound. Anya arched her back into the feathery caresses as Winter's kisses tickled her until he began applying lotion to her back, kissing her as he went along and breathed in her scent. The tender scene lasted for a few moments, feeling like forever, until Winter stopped and let Anya out her dress back on, the straps resting on her feminine shoulders, before he laid her down on the bed and covered her up with the sheets delicately.

Crying took a lot out of the Russian vixen as she relaxed into the pillows and held Winter's hand. The couple kissed chastely on the lips, eyes closed and passionate love seeping into the room's aura, before Winter stroked Anya's cheek. The girl clutched his bionic hand and held it close to her smooth face as Winter gazed into her amber eyes with his own blue as he explained, "Don't ever think that your scar is ugly because I believe it's a symbol of your beauty. Someone told me this a long time ago and I hope it helps you because it helped me: Scars mean different things to all people. To some it's beautiful and for others it's ugly...In **MY** honest opinion, scars are symbols of courage, perseverance, and endurance through tough trials and painful suffering. Your scar was gained from fighting back, fighting for your right to have your own life. You may have gotten out with a 'hideous' scar as you put it bluntly, but that man could've killed you that day. This scar proves that you are a fighter and a survivor..."

"You saying this to make me feel pretty?"

"If that's how you interpret it, then yes. But, the real reason is because I believe that you shouldn't dog on yourself for something so innocent as a scar or a temporary illness. You deserve a stable, better life with someone you love and trust, and I hope you gain that one day..."

"I'll try, but I've already found someone."

"Well, good luck to you, Anneliese. If you need me, I'll be downstairs in the living room. No one will enter this house unless they go through me."

"Will you check on me occasionally...just to make sure I'm still breathing and all?"

"Of course...Holler if you need me."

"Okay..." Anya replied as she curled up into the covers, causing Winter to kiss her temple before patting her leg and making his way to the door. But as Winter shut the door, he swore that he heard Anya say, "I love you, Winter..." However, it was too faint for even his trained ears to hear such a phrase, and even if she did say it, did she really mean it? This thought raced through his head as he closed her door (after unlocking her bathroom and bedroom door, of course) and headed downstairs.

That same night, the sound of whimpering was heard in Winter's perceptive ears as he tossed and turned. He had fallen asleep on the couch after checking up on Anya hours before. She was fast asleep and dozing peacefully, causing the assassin to actually show teeth as he smiled before closing her door. Winter awoke to the strange sound only to find one of Aleksandra's blankets wrapped around his husky form. 'Maybe Anya woke up and put the blanket on me while I passed out...It's strange.' Winter thought to himself as he shook his head, throwing the blanket off himself and neared closer to Vixie, who was dozing on the armrest of the couch as her ears curled up and twitched. He fondled the fox's ears tenderly until he heard more whimpering, causing him and a now awake Vixie to snap their heads towards the 'supposed' source of the sound. The smell of salt was in the air again and the noise sounded close now, almost like it came upstairs...

All of a sudden, a blood-curdling scream was heard as Winter and Vixie sprinted up the stairs. Winter ran through the door like a battering ram as it flew open, revealing Anya hurt as she sat up in bed, crying. At first, Winter thought one of Anya's male pursues had tried to hurt or kidnap her, but there wasn't a scratch on Anya (other than her scars) and her bedroom window was shut tight like a pickle jar that a husband cannot open, so Winter ruled that idea out. But the sight before him was too much for him to handle. Poor Anya was sitting up and sobbing into her knees as her body trembled, blankets pulled around her petite body as sweat glided down her neck and arms. Winter ran to her and practically flung her into his embrace as he muffled her sobs with his shoulder, stroking her hair and body as he crooned, "Shh, it's okay, Anya...You're safe, it's all right. I'm here now."

"It was me! All that blood, I caused it! I'm a murderer!"

"Shh, it's all right. It's only a nightmare, it can't harm you."

"No, it's terrible memories! I'll never be rid of them!"

"What's so terrible?...Get it off your chest and tell me," Winter replied as Anya clutched his biceps and buried her head deeper into his shoulder, her tears soaking his rumpled locks. Winter could care less about his hair getting damaged, it was Anya he was worried about! Anya pulled away a little to look Winter in the eyes as she sniffled and trembled while she explained, "When I was two, Father left Mother and I to fend for ourselves. Mother said he left for another woman, but we both know it's my fault. He couldn't live with the fact that his daughter was a freak!"

"No, don't say that! Your gift is beautiful, just like you. Your father is a damn fool if he left for someone else!...Then, I guess you'll speak about the Black Ops...unless you don't want to because I won't make you."

"No, I want to...When I turned thirteen, a man came to the house and told my mom and I about this Black Ops group he ran. He said he could give me a scholarship and make me part of his special division if I accepted. My mother and I thought he could help me learn to control my powers, so I left home to join...Worst mistake of my life."

"Why?"

"It started out okay for three years. We could contact our families and interact with other soldiers, and the staff was very nice...But, then things took their turn for the worst."

"How?"

"...I just finished training with those in my division when I overheard our master talking with others in his council about us. He said we were improving rapidly and that we were ready for anything...But, then he laughed and called us 'damn fools' and 'asses,' saying that we were stupid and naïve. I was shocked at what I was hearing, but then he told his men what we were really doing..." Anya tried to hold in tears and sobs as Winter soothed her and asked, "What did you do? Anya, what did you do?"

"I found out that night that I had killed people, innocent people here in Russia and in other countries. I destroyed many families and took the lives of more than fifty people...You ever know what that's like? At least you protect us from outsiders who wish to destroy us, but I killed the innocent."

Winter couldn't believe his ears as he mused to himself, "You killed the innocent?...You hate killing the innocent."

"Yes...To kill one person is one too many but more than fifty?! Neither my own life nor my master's could repay for all that unnecessary bloodshed."

"He lied to you so he could use you...I'm so sorry."

"I tried to convince others in my division to believe me, but they wouldn't. They tried to convince me to stop going against the group, but I was so overcome with grief that I ran into the woods. I dialed my mother's number on my phone and told her everything, and she told me to do the right thing. I asked her what she meant by that, and she told me that the right thing was not what I was being ordered to do but what was best for the innocent people...I followed her advice and threatened to leave, and that's how I got my scar. Master warned me that if I set one foot out the door, my mother would pay the price with her life, but I scoffed at him and walked out."

Anya broke out into more tears as Winter comforted her before he rocked her back-and-forth again, threading his fingers into her hair as he questioned, "What happened?"

"...After the doctor couldn't heal my wound, I trudged home in the snow only to find my mother being held at gunpoint in a chair by my former superiors. I told them to let her go, but they refused until I accepted to join the group again and never go against them. Mother knew my decision, but if I had voiced it, they would have killed us both. She told me before I threatened to leave that she didn't care what happened to her because being a parent meant sacrificing everything, even their own life, for the life of their children," Anya paused to catch her breath before she continued, "...She told me to run as fast as I could and that she'd see me soon. I knocked out several of the men with my telekinesis and told my mom to meet me when she was through beating up the men. She told me that 'the fox would always lead me to my safe haven.' At the time, I didn't know what she meant, but I know now. I ran with three men that had survived my powers pursuing me. I was able to get free of their chase as I hid in a small brush, only to find a baby fox sitting by me with a scared face."

"It was Vixie."

"Yes...I picked up Vixie and she nodded her head towards the woods, leading me to believe that I could get away if I ran into the deepest part of the woods. Before I found my moment and took off, I heard a gunshot along with a...a strangled cry from my mom...Master had shot her at point-blank range, and I did nothing to stop it. I took off running until my legs gave out and I reached a cave. The men never heard me when I ran, so they reported back to their master...Mother was right when she said the fox would lead me to my safe haven, but there's a heck of a difference between a safe haven and a prison of pain...It's all my fault, Winter!"

"No, Anya! Don't blame yourself! All of that blood is on your master's hands, not yours."

"But I gave the gaze of death when I looked into those victim's eyes and stopped their hearts. I toppled the buildings with people inside it as I sent sparks and flames all around to engulf those people...I was and maybe I still am the most feared woman in all of Russia. They call me 'The Fox Beauty' now because I help them, but back then, they feared me and called me 'The Crimson Harbinger of Death.'"

"It's over now, they're not gonna harm you again."

"Every day here alone makes me scared, scared of going back there, scared of what they'll do to me for betraying them...I'm frightened because I know what they're perfectly capable of."

Winter held onto Anya for dear life as he tried to comfort her, tangling his fingers in her silky hair as he crooned, "They'll never get you...Screw our masters! I don't care what happens to them because I'll do as I please, but I do care about what happens to you. You have guided me, cared for, and protected me with your kind love. Now, I wish to do the same."

"Why do you care about what happens to me when others want me dead? How am I different from any other women you've met?"

"You're the _**ONLY**_ woman that I've met in a really long time...You care for me and that's why...I know I'm one to keep my opinions and emotions to myself, and I know I'm a man of action and violence who is not sappy...but I can't keep this from you...Anneliese Rose Jablonsky, I love you with all my heart and soul. I love you to the moon and back."

"Oh, Winter..."

"But, I don't know if you love me the same because you have a man in your life who can provide for you and give you a better life than what I can give you."

"What do you mean 'a man in my life'? **_YOU_** are the man that I mentioned before."

"What?"

"You are the only man that I know and love...I've loved you since we made up that day at the lake, but I feared that if I told you my true feelings, you wouldn't love me the same way as I love you. I thought you'd leave me just like everyone else I love did...But now I know that you do love me and that you're not going anywhere, so thank you for being honest, Winter. I love you."

All the tears that Winter tried to hold back fell from his sapphire eyes in tears of joy as Anya gazed at his eyes with her golden ones and butterfly-kissed the tears away with her pink, silky lips. The Winter Soldier and The Fox Beauty embraced, kissing one another with a great passion as Anya laid back down against the pillows. Winter placed one leg on either side of Anya's small hips as he leaned down, kissing her neck while she tangled her hands into his shaggy hair. Anya moaned quietly as she pulled her assassin lover closer to her body as she arched her back and neck. Winter smirked into her skin as he kissed her before she began doing the sane to him, kissing his neck as he growled like a beast involuntarily. However, before the passion could lead to 'other things,' the two stopped what they were doing as they smiled. Winter and Anya got under the warm covers and kissed each other passionately on the lips before snuggling into each other for warmth and protection. The love made them stronger and the secrets did too, and these meetings continued for many years until a strange event occurred...

**_Please Review & Enjoy! Chapters 7-X won't be up until after April 2014 when the new Captain America movie comes out. Catch you later, my little darlings._**


End file.
